Breaking the Vow
by em-ily8458
Summary: By chance, George Weasley runs into Kathleen O'Callaghan one night at the Leaky Cauldron. They never knew each other much at Hogwarts, but it doesn't take long for George to become smitten with her. Soon, Kathy's dark secrets come to light and threaten to send her to Azkaban. George is determined to prove her innocence, but time is running out. Can he do it before it's too late?
1. prologue

**So, yeah, I'm back with another one of these. I don't have much to say. I'm just playing around with writing right now and figured I'd share, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think about this one.**

* * *

Eight cigarette butts laid dead in the ashtray in the center of the table in the one private room of the White Wyvern pub in Knockturn Alley. The eight cigarettes had all been smoked in a very short period of time by the lone young woman in the room. She'd also downed two bottles of firewhiskey by herself in the forty minutes or so she'd been in the room, tapping her toes and chewing her fingernails nervously.

If one saw this young woman on the street, no one would peg her as the sort to hang around in Knockturn Alley, especially in the seediest pub in Knockturn Alley. She was far too….well, to be frank, she was far too _pretty_ to be the kind of person to be here. She had features that were timelessly beautiful - full lips, well-sculpted cheeks, clear sea-green eyes framed with thick, dark, lashes, a nose that was neither too long nor too wide, and golden-brown curls practically confined to a french braid down her back. She didn't look like the kind of young woman who'd smoke eight cigarettes and drink two bottles of firewhiskey by herself in less than an hour, especially in such a place.

Releasing a sigh, the young woman pulled up the sleeve of her ratty leather jacket to check her watch. It was a well-loved watch that had been through it's share of wear and tear, the very watch she'd received when she came of age nearly nine years ago. And the time on it read 1:43 A.M.

The time didn't seem to comfort the young woman. If anything, it frustrated her more, causing her to frantically paw through the small purse she wore cross-body style, until she pulled out a small, palm-sized mirror. It was a two-way mirror, or in her case, a three-way mirror.

"C'mon, one of you bloody idiots better fucking answer," she muttered into the glass, shaking it as if it would make someone respond.

No one did.

Frustrated, she grumbled, stuffing the mirror back into her fanged purse. She stood and started to storm out of the private room, but just as she did, the curtain burst open. Two young wizards, about her age, more or less, came storming in. The two were breathing heavily, dusting the dirt off their black garments, as they shoved past her to take their seats.

"Where the hell have you been?!" the girl inquired. Half of her voice was full of anger, the other half full of something like concern. "You're nearly an hour behind, we said we'd meet here an hour ago, and I've -"

"Oh, fuck off with the nagging!" the first, dark-haired wizard shot back with a dismissive hand gesture. "That's all you do, just fucking _talk_ at us, O'Callaghan…."

"Ignore him," the second, white-blonde wizard said, still pacing. "We're late because of him, because he just couldn't control himself out there…."

"Shut the hell up," spat the first wizard again. Looking to the hunchbacked bar wizard who was bringing more drinks around, he hollered, "And you, get the fuck out of here!"

The old wizard was startled with the yelling, nearly knocking over one of the bottles of firewhiskey. He would've, too, if his blunder hadn't been fixed by the young witch called O'Callaghan. Even so, he quickly scurried out of the room, leaving the three to their own private devices.

"I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later, mate," the blonde one said.

"Then fucking tell her," responded the dark haired one. "She'll just go squealing to the Ministry, won't she?"

The blonde haired one and O'Callaghan exchanged hard glances.

"I don't think so," he finally concluded.

"Well, we're going to make sure she doesn't tell anyone, hm?" the dark haired wizard said, rising to his feet. "Get your wand ready, Norwood."

"For what? I don't think -" the one called Norwood fumbled.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Wand. Norwood," the dark haired wizard commanded. It was clear that he was _not_ playing around as he got to his feet and grabbed O'Callaghan's hand harshly and abruptly. "We're making an Unbreakable Vow."

Both O'Callaghan's and Norwood's eyes nearly fell out of their faces. Both were frozen in place, staring at the dark haired wizard who looked furious and serious as he gripped O'Callaghan's hand in his, hard.

"Why the hell are we doing that, Marley?" Norwood inquired.

"Because I want to make sure she doesn't snitch," Marley retorted quickly.  
"She wouldn't," Norwood said, sure of his words. "I know Kathleen, she wouldn't…."

"I wouldn't," Kathleen O'Callaghan said.

Her voice was noticeably lower than the voices of Norwood and Marley, and there was both seriousness and fear in her tone and expression. She was scared, yes, but she was also trying to convince Marley that she certainly would not go running to the Ministry to turn them in. After all, if she did that, she was bound to go to Azkaban too.

"Well, she definitely won't after this," Marley said. It was obvious he wasn't changing his mind here. And O'Callaghan and Norwood were never going to make him change his mind. "Get over here, Norwood."

Norwood stepped closer, gulping. Marley pulled O'Callaghan to her knees as her mind raced, trying to process the hell hole of a situation she'd gotten herself into.

"I still don't think this is necessary," Norwood said nervously. "Kathleen's proven herself so far, she hasn't -"

"She's been alright," Marley grunted, looking over Kathleen with harsh eyes. "But she's still too soft to be trusted. Too _morally just_ , too goody-two-shoes to be trusted not to snitch when I tell her that I murdered those two rich pieces of shit back there."

Kathleen felt her heart pumping so hard and fast that she thought she'd keel over and die right then and there. _Marley just killed two people._ Yes, she'd done her fair share of shit with these two, but she never imagined they'd go so far as _killing_ anyone, she hadn't signed up for murder….she was holding the hand of a murderer right now, she was about to make an Unbreakable Vow with a murderer….

Marley laughed coldly in her face. "I told you, she's too good to be trusted not to tell. I can see it in her face."  
"Alex," Kathleen said, giving Marley a pleading look. "I don't think I can -"

"Do you want your cut of the money from the job tonight?" Marley asked. "Don't you need the money to save your niece dying in the hospital in America?"

Kathleen swallowed hard, heart and eyes falling.

"I do," she admitted. "I need the money."

"Then shut up and take the vow with me," Marley said. "Because if you don't, you're not getting any money, and I'll have it seen that you're in Azkaban sooner than soon, because you've done more than your share of crimes worthy of a nice life sentence or even a nice little kiss from the Dementors. And if that happens, you and I both know that niece of yours is good as dead. So are you gonna do it, or not?"

An eternity passed. And she nodded.

"Start it, Norwood," Marley demanded.

Norwood nodded, his face uncomfortable, unsure, and scared. He lowered his wand until the tip touched their two hands, red, rope-like light beginning to encircle their hands, illuminating the dingy room.

Kathleen was numb. She forced herself to be numb in that moment because if she wasn't, she didn't know if she could handle what was happening.

"Do you, Kathleen O'Callaghan, promise not to speak a word of what I've done to _anyone_ while we're all alive _?_ "

"...I do."

"And do you promise never to say anything to incriminate me to the Ministry?"

"I do."

"And that if anything happens, that you will be the one who faces the charges for my crimes in front of the Wizengamot?"

"I do."

Marley looked to Norwood, who attempted to swallow the enormous lump that had been forming in his throat.

"Then it is done," Norwood concluded.

The bright red light intensified, strangling the hands of O'Callaghan and Marley together, before finally blowing out completely.

It was done.


	2. one

**Back with more. Again, don't hesitate to leave some thoughts behind on this one.**

* * *

George Weasley meandered into the Leaky Cauldron after a long day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Everyday working there was busy, especially now, as all of the Hogwarts kids were home for Easter holiday. On top of that, George's brother Ron was in Greece for his honeymoon, so he had to run the shop all by himself.

It was odd for George to wander to the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't been much of a "going out" kind of person. That meant he usually wasn't the kind of person to walk down the street for a drink by himself on a weeknight. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time that he'd been to the Leaky Cauldron (or out at all, really). But, after three stressful days of running the shop by himself, he figured it was time to treat himself to a nice bottle of firewhiskey to try and de-stress a bit before turning in for the night.

The little bell hanging over the doorway dingled as George let himself in. As expected for the Thursday before Easter, the pub wasn't all that busy. There was a group of older witches gossiping over tea in the corner, an older wizard with heavy glasses and a purple nightcap eating steak while reading a book near the center, two middle-aged wizards at the bar, and one younger wizard by himself at the end of the bar with a brooding kind of expression.

Since George had just come in for a drink, he took a seat at the bar, in between the two groups there. The two older wizards greeted him with courteous smiles and nods, while the other, who was probably about the same age as George, seemed to purposely be avoiding eye contact as he nursed his glass of rum. Out of the corner of his eye, George watched the young wizard, who wore a ratty leather jacket and his white-blond hair up in spikes. He was shaking his leg nervously, eyes darting around towards the kitchen, as if he were anxiously waiting for someone to come out.

Moments later, someone did come out. That someone was the barmaid, plainly dressed in a black blouse, a knee-length denim skirt with tights and Muggle tennis shoes called Chuck Taylors with a slightly grimy white apron tied around her waist. The barmaid was young and _extremely_ pretty, a world away from Tom, the last person George recalled running the bar. She wore her honey-golden hair in a ponytail at the base of her neck, though little wisps that had fallen out were tucked behind her ears. There were plain pearl earrings in her ears and she only wore a light touch of eyeliner to really make her sea-green eyes pop. There was certainly no denying that she was beautiful, and also no denying that George had a strange inkling he knew her.

The barmaid turned and made eye contact with George. She'd caught him staring at her. In an embarrassed effort to save face he ducked his head while faking a cough.

"How're you tonight, Kathy?" greeted the balding wizard cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm alright Jerry," the barmaid responded with a slight grin. "What're you doing in tonight? No plans with family for Easter?"

 _Kathy,_ George thought, racking his brain to find something to figure out how he remembered her.

"I'll be heading home to my sister's place in York Saturday night, but I've still got a couple of things to finish up here at the shop before I go," Jerry replied.

Kathy nodded, cleaning off a glass with a rag. "What about you, Ralph?"

The other less bald wizard shrugged, replying, "Oh, the wife and I are having all of the in-laws and nieces and nephews over for a little Easter dinner, nothing big, really."

"Your brother just had another baby, didn't he?" Kathy asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ralph nodded proudly. "Baby boy called Lucas arrived last week, and he and his mum are both happy and healthy."

"Well congratulations," Kathy said. "Spread the word to the family, will you?"

"Sure thing," Ralph replied. "Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

"Oh, not much," Kathy shrugged. "Just spending the weekend back in America with my niece, as usual."

"How's she doing?" Jerry inquired. "Any better?"

Kathy gave a very a unconvincing shrug. "She's alright. Not any huge improvements as of late, but she's comfortable and such a happy little thing….so excited for Easter, she is….ah, anyway, what can I get you two?"

"Just a couple of firewhiskeys will do for now, thanks," Jerry said with a smile.

"Sure thing, gentlemen," Kathy replied.

A flick of the wand, and she summoned two firewhiskeys to them. They both thanked her again, and she took a couple of steps down to stand in front of George.

To his surprise, she asked, "George Weasley, I haven't seen you in years. What brings you to the Leaky Cauldron on a rainy Thursday night?"

George looked up at her now. Sea-green eyes, small smile, pretty face, honey-colored hair, and the voice….he knew her now, he could really recall her. She was Kathleen O'Callaghan, in his year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor too. They were never friends, really - she was relatively quiet and reserved for a Gryffindor - but remembered her from school now. And Merlin, those years away from school had done her well.

"Just decided to come down for a glass of firewhiskey," George replied, smiling (and feeling like an idiot doing so). "I figured it was good for me to get out of the house once in awhile….I had no idea I'd run into you here, Kathy. How long have you been working here?"

"About a year or so," she estimated. "One of my many odd jobs. Speaking of jobs, though, your place seems to be doing great. It's always packed in there."

"Yeah, the shop's doing great," George nodded. And though he didn't say it, he thought, _I just wish Fred was here to see it, though._

Feeling the heaviness of George's words, Kathy quickly changed the subject and asked, "Well, what can I get for you, Weasley?"

"A bottle of firewhiskey will do, thanks," George replied.

She flicked her wand again and summoned him one. He thanked her and cracked the bottle open, feeling like a storm of Cornish pixies were trying to worm their way out of his stomach. That was because he was nervous. And he was nervous because Kathleen O'Callaghan was ridiculously beautiful now and he felt like a moron for being so anxious and guilty for not getting to know her more at school.

He would've loved to continue the conversation, but Kathy moved away, moving down to the young, spiky-haired wizard at the end of the bar. The two of them seemed to exchange a solemn glance, before the two walked over in the corner to have what appeared to be a serious conversation.

Stupidly, George felt a pang of jealousy at the sight.

 _Stop it, you bloody idiot,_ he scolded himself internally. _You don't even know her. So what if she's got a boyfriend?_

"So, you know Kathy, eh?" Jerry inquired from his place down the bar.

George nodded vaguely. "From Hogwarts, yeah."

"Shame about her niece, isn't it?" Jerry asked, though he said it more as a statement. He and Ralph both shook their heads in pity, but they saw George's confused expression, which prompted Jerry to ask, "You haven't heard about her niece?"

George shook his head.

"Her poor little niece is only four years old," Ralph began to explain. "And in an awful state. You see, when her mother - Kathy's sister - was pregnant with her, she was hit with an awful curse from a Death Eater at the Battle of Hogwarts. When the baby was born, she was in an awful state - can't walk, or use any of her limbs, really, and is just always sick. Her mother died giving birth, and father died a year or so later in an accident working as an Auror, leaving the baby to Kathy."

George nodded, now recalling more. He remembered Kathy's older sister, Bridget. She was two years ahead of them, in Hufflepuff, and married another Hufflepuff by the name of Thompson after graduation. He didn't remember the baby, but he did remember reading about Thompson being killed by a Dark wizard near Manchester a few years back.

"And the little girl is in America?" George inquired.

"Mhm," Jerry nodded. "St. Mungo's transferred her there because there's some new kind of treatment program with new healing potions for curse victims. America's extremely expensive, though, so Kathy's working a bunch of jobs to try and pay for her niece's treatments. Can't even afford to buy a place over there, so she has to Apparate back and forth….real shame, Kathy's a good woman and that little girl didn't deserve any of it."

George nodded as all three men sipped their firewhiskeys. He suddenly felt as if he didn't have it so bad. Yes, he'd lost Fred and that was terrible, but he hadn't lost a sister and a brother-in-law, and have a gravely ill niece in a hospital on another continent and mounting bills for her treatment. It did seem like a real shame. George may not have known her that much, but he knew no one deserved that.

A few minutes past, and Jerry and Ralph retreated into their own conversation, leaving George to his own devices. Kathy and the other wizard returned from the corner, and exchanged a few low, still-serious words before the spiky-haired wizard left. He didn't leave without giving George quite the look, and an intimidating one at that.

"Kathy, did you hear about the Malfoys being murdered?" Jerry asked as Kathy resumed her position behind the bar.

George watched as Kathy's expression faltered with something like discomfort. "Yes, I did, Jerry."

"Awful," Jerry commented, shaking his head while taking a sip of his drink. "Of course, I never liked the Malfoys - I don't think many people did - but no one deserves to go like that."

"Murdered in your own home," Ralph added solemnly. "The one place you can feel safe….at least, so you think, eh?"

"Mmm," Jerry nodded. "Hope the catch the bastards that did it to them….you think it's related to all of those robberies happening lately?"

"Oh, probably, they were robbed blind, weren't they?" Ralph responded. "Can I get another, Kathy?"

Kathy, who looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation, nodded and summoned him another.

"The Malfoys were murdered?" George asked, though he was a bit late to the conversation.

"Don't you read the _Prophet,_ mate?" Ralph inquired. "It's been in the papers for the past few days, all over. The two of them, Lucius and Narcissa, were murdered cold in their dining room right in the middle of eating dinner."

"And all their valuables were gone too," Jerry added. "Seems like a robbery gone real bad."

Kathy swallowed hard and uncomfortably from where she stood cleaning more glasses with the same rag. She looked like she could cry, something that made George feel sorry towards her. She was probably having bad memories of her own family dying with all the talk about it.

"Well, like I said, I just hope they catch the bastards," Jerry sighed. "But with all the money their son inherited, I'm sure he's got the best resources to find those sons of bitches."

George nodded in agreement. He never liked the Malfoys - in fact, he'd always hated them, to be quite honest - but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. And he felt bad for Draco. He was sure that losing both parents at once and so suddenly was a hard thing.

With that, George downed the last sip of his firewhiskey, and fished some money out of the pocket of his jacket. He managed to find three galleons, and after hearing about Kathy's predicament, he was more than happy to leave the change as a tip. So, he left the coins on the bar next to the empty bottle and started off.

"Wait!" Kathy called, causing him to turn while tucking his hands into his pocket. "You left way too much. Don't you want the change?"

"Keep it," George brushed off politely.

Hearing that, Kathy's eyes widened with something like disbelief. It didn't look like she could believe he'd do such a thing, nor would she let her pride allow her to take the money.

"That's nice, but I can't…." she faltered. Seeing his look, she gave a small smile, and then with extreme genuinity replied, "Well, thank you. A lot."

"Not a problem," George nodded. "Have a good night, Kathy."

"You too, George."

And George left the Leaky Cauldron for the walk back to his flat over the shop, knowing that he was certainly going to be going back to the pub soon for a visit to Kathy O'Callaghan - even if she maybe had a boyfriend already.


	3. two

**Another chapter. As stated earlier, I'm not putting myself on any schedule with this one, nor am I pressuring myself with it. But reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Thanks ~**

* * *

The Salem Sisters' Hospital was not actually located in Salem, Massachusetts, but actually in Boston, Massachusetts. On the outside, to Muggles, it appeared to be another run down old factory building in the south of Boston, nearly falling to ruins after a century or so of apparent abandonment. But, to the wizarding community, it was known to be one of the best wizarding hospitals not only in the country, but in the world. And to them it was known that if you laid your hand on just the right brick on the north side of the building, a doorway would open up to allow you into the hospital.

Or, if you were Kathleen O'Callaghan, you knew the pre-set Apparition points.

Kathy Apparated into the hospital's Apparition lobby, along with a handful of other witches and wizards there either to check in themselves or visit those already checked in. Kathy dusted off the sleeve of her leather jacket, as she'd noticed she'd carried some dust across the pond with her, and adjusted her purse she wore around her. Once she figured she was decent, she made her way into the hospital.

It wasn't all that different from St. Mungo's, in the sense that it was extremely busy, with witches and wizards of all sorts bustling around from one place to another. But, unlike St. Mungo's, Salem Sisters' was full of a variety of gift shops and fast food stands and flower shops on the first floor. There was an enormous, circular check-in desk with a group of witches and wizards in pointy reddish-pink hats directing other witches and wizards to the correct floors in a myriad of languages, all while bustling around and summoning files from the mountainous filing cabinet in the center that extended to the ceiling.

To a newcomer here, the chaotic check-in desk would seem extremely intimidating. But Kathy had been here enough in the past four years or so to know her way around the labyrinth of a hospital. She no longer needed the check-in desk. So, she tightened her grip on the pink paper gift bag she carried and took a spot on the nearest elevator headed up.

* * *

On the eighth floor of the Salem Sisters' Hospital in room number 845, little Rhiannon Thompson sat in her wheelchair right by the window, staring out into the flowering courtyard. Down there, in the morning sunlight, most of the hospital's other resident children were hunting through the gardens to find the Easter eggs the Healer's Assistant had hidden before everyone woke up. Rhiannon didn't think of it as a simple Easter egg hunt organized by the hospital, she was thinking of it as the most exciting day of her life, the day she got to find all the goodies the Easter Bunny had stowed away in the flowers.

But, she wanted to wait for her beloved Auntie to come and do it with her. Rhiannon's Auntie (Auntie Kathy, really, but Rhiannon only ever called her Auntie) was supposed to come this morning to celebrate and find Easter eggs with her, and she woke up an hour and a half early with excitement of the notion of seeing her aunt again.

"Happy Easter, sweetheart!"

Rhiannon's wheelchair magically whipped itself around and propelled itself towards the woman in the doorway, the pretty young woman in the dingy leather jacket with the messy French braid. Little Rhiannon did her best to thrust her arms around the young woman's middle in a hug, though she didn't do the best job of it. The woman laughed and hugged the honey-haired girl back and kissed the top of her head.

"I've been waiting for you all morning, Auntie," Rhiannon informed her aunt with glittering eyes and a wide smile.

"Well, here I am, sweetie," Kathy smiled down at her niece. Pulling the bag from behind her back, she said, "I think the Easter bunny accidently left this behind at my place for you."

Rhiannon's eyes widened with the kind of excitement little children got when presented with presents.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mhm," Kathy nodded. "Here, I'll open it for you."

Kathy opened the present as Rhiannon watched excitedly. Kathy pulled out a fluffy pink stuffed bunny out of the bag and pulled an overdramatically excited and surprised kind of face. Rhiannon's face lit up as well, but hers was with genuine, innocent excitement, the kind kids her age were all full of since the world hadn't tainted them yet, as it had tainted Kathy so.

"Wow!" Rhiannon uttered, as Kathy dropped the bunny into her lap.

She did her best to hug the stuffed toy, which was tough for someone like her to do, all while smiling the happiest sort of smile that warmed her aunt's lukewarm heart.

Kathy smiled as Rhiannon "played" with the bunny to the best of her abilities, stroking back Rhiannon's auburn-colored curls, which were identical to the auburn curls of her late mother, Kathy's sister, Bridget. Kathy looked down at little Rhiannon bittersweetly, knowing how unfair the universe had been to such a sweet and innocent child, knowing how special Rhiannon was for remaining so cheerful and warm hearted through it all. Kathy knew she wasn't like her niece - she'd done unspeakable things, things that corrupted her soul, but somehow, she figured that it was worth it.

Kathy would sacrifice herself for Rhiannon. She loved her to bits. She'd do anything for her. Even if it meant destroying her soul and eliminating any goodness from herself, if it meant Rhiannon would thrive, she'd do it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat staring out the window of his father's study. The ornate room had been his father's study for as long as Draco could remember. This was the place he knew he could find his father in if he'd looked in every other place around Malfoy Manor. He'd had countless conversations, laughs and good times with his father in here, too many to remember. It was in this room that Draco had realized that his father was his idol - flaws and all - and now the room was empty. Forever.

Just about a week ago, a group of unknown wizards had broken into Malfoy Manor. They took nearly everything of value from the place, and on the way out, killed Draco's parents in cold blood. It was he who discovered the two of them, cold, dead, and stiff, their final looks of fear painted upon their corpses that lay in the entry hall. The sight of his parents in such a state had haunted him ever since, and he imagined it would never cease to haunt him.

He couldn't imagine what heinous people had done this to his parents. Sure, they were disliked enough in their day, but that was years ago at this point. Since the war the Malfoy shad remained relatively silent, only to donate money to various charities out of guilt annually. They hadn't done anything in recent years to warrant such extreme acts, and Draco had been wracking his brain to think of who could've done this to them or why.

But the idea that it had happened, that his parents were dead and now buried and never coming back, was driving Draco crazy. He was going mad, riddled with guilt. He thought that if only he hadn't been so selfish, if only he'd stayed home with them rather than taking his fiancé Astoria out, that he could've done something, he could've saved them. But he hadn't. He'd left, and rather than being with his parents in their last moments, he'd selfishly gone off so he could have sex with Astoria (whom his parents didn't even like) in a hotel in London.

"Draco?" came Astoria's soft, sweet voice from the door.

Draco just barely looked in her direction. He didn't have enough in him to think about how beautiful she looked in her pastel pink Easter dress, nor about the kindness and genuine concern in her eyes as she came in the study to comfort him.

"Draco, you shouldn't sit and wallow here all day," Astoria said, attempting to get him to make eye contact with her. "You know you're welcome to come to my parents' house with me, I'm sure Mother has some leftovers for you….she makes a lovely Easter cake."

Draco said nothing, but his silence served as an extremely adequate answer.

"I know you're upset," Astoria continued. She took the seat beside him on the window seat, wrapping her arms around him, a gesture which he did not reciprocate. "And I completely understand why. Anyone in your shoes would be too. But I think it'd do you good to get out of the house for a little while, to be around other people….I know you need your time to mourn. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, dear, your parents were lovely people….I just think getting out and having a little fun would do you well and help you clear your head a bit."

Draco wormed his way out of her arms, effectively putting an uncomfortable amount of space between the two of them. As much as he wanted to seek the comfort that came from her arms, he couldn't. He just felt too guilty about it.

"I can't," he said with a shake of the head. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Astoria questioned with concern.

Now, he looked her in the eyes, as he said, "I can't do anything until I know that the bastards who killed them are gone."

* * *

"Come, you lot, it's time for dessert!" called Molly Weasley from the open window of her kitchen.

Today was Easter, a big day for the Weasley family. Molly had been up extremely early to bake for everyone. Not only were her husband and six children needing to be served today, but all of the guests as well. Said guests included her son Bill's wife Fleur, their two little ones, Victoire and Dominique, Fleur's parents and younger sister, Gabrielle, as well as her son Ron's fiancé Hermione, her two Muggle parents, and daughter Ginny's boyfriend Harry, who was practically another Weasley boy at this point in time. Needless to say, the Burrow was practically overflowing with people, all of whom but one were now cramming themselves back inside the kitchen after an improvised game of Quidditch.

But one of the many people celebrating Easter at the Weasleys' was hanging back, and that person was George. he was standing at the edge of the garden, kicking around dirt, as he half-heartedly watched a couple of gnomes wrestle through the greens.

For George, every holiday was hard. Every one was another without Fred. Every one without Fred was a reminder that he wasn't here, a fact that still tore George up inside even though it'd literally been years.

But the thought of missing Fred wasn't the only thought on George's mind. An even stranger thought that kept racing through his mind was the question of what Kathleen O'Callaghan was doing on her Easter. She didn't haven't the comfort of a big family like he did. Had she gone to America to visit her little niece? If so, what were the two of them doing? What did her little niece look like? Was Kathy enjoying her day, or was there the pain of lost family members bothering her too?

 _Don't be an idiot_ , George thought, scolding himself. _You don't even know her, you're just caught up with the fact that she's pretty._

He wanted to believe his own thoughts, that he was just preoccupied with her because of her good looks. That made the most sense. Why else would he be so infatuated with her without even really knowing her?

It was easy for him to dismiss his thoughts towards her in such a way. But it wasn't so easy for him to think that there was something about Kathleen O'Callaghan, something he just hadn't discovered yet, that drew him towards her.

He turned towards the house, deciding finally to go in.

Inside the kitchen, the Weasley family watched George with concern. It was Ginny, while slicing herself a piece of pie, who spoke first.

"Maybe he just needs to meet someone," she suggested with a shrug. Seeing the acidic looks she got from her mum, she shrugged again, and added, "I don't necessarily mean like _that_! Maybe just a friend. He hardly even talks to Lee anymore. Maybe getting out and doing something with someone would do George good."

And there was one person on George's mind that he'd sure as hell like to spend some time with.


End file.
